Nobodys Perfect
by Jyoti
Summary: One summer ago, Grace went to a Bible camp that changed her life. She met a boy, she made a friend named Cathy, and she walked away a different person. Now the summer is over, and her senior year of high-school is here. What will happen this year? Takes place in season 5. This story is a sequel to my story"Faith".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **One summer ago, Grace went to a Bible camp that changed her life. She met a boy, she made a friend named Cathy, and she walked away a different person. Now the summer is over, and her senior year of high-school is here. What will happen this year? Takes place in season 5.

**Quick Note: **This sequel is meant to take place during Grace's last year of high-school. I don't remember all of the timelines for this show that well, so hopefully it doesn't get confusing. I am loosely basing things off what actually happened in season 5. In this story, Grace has come back from Bible Camp, and she's been home for a few weeks. Please check out the story "Faith" before reading this if you get confused.

**Nobody's Perfect **

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start **

As Grace gets ready for her first day of school she reflects on her summer at Bible camp. She was so frustrated when her mom sent her away, but looking back on it all, she couldn't be more grateful. Bible camp was more than what she had expected. She saw God with fresh eyes again. She shed many tears in front of her counselor. She confronted her past relationships, and she met the most amazing people. Most of all, she felt God's love for her again. She didn't feel like she had to strive anymore. She felt freedom for the first time in a long time. Bible camp was a gift from God to her.

Grace's mind drifts to Nick and Cathy. She never expected to meet such amazing people, but she feels so thankful for them and everything she learned from those two. She remembers some of her last words to Nick before going back home.

"_Maybe a month from now, we can be a couple but right now I just need to be surrounded by friends."_

Things with Nick were taking longer than either of them expected. Once Grace got home, she started receiving Christian counseling right away to work through the hurt and pain from her past relationships, as well as to work through some of the bitterness she felt towards her father. The counselor suggested waiting until school started again to revisit the idea of being in a relationship with Nick. Nick understood, and once he learned about some of her history and what her dad did, he agreed with the counselor. It still felt foreign to her. She hadn't been this cautious about a relationship since Jack.

_Jack._

When she thinks of him, there's still a mixture of feelings - hurt, love, fear. Things were hard when she first came home. Jack texted her non-stop telling her that he still loved her, that he missed her, that maybe she was just confused. It hurt her to have to say no to him, but she finally did and even though he had a hard time accepting it he seemed to move on quickly.

_They looked at each other, both of them standing in Grace's living room._

"_Grace...did you really mean that text you sent me? That it's over? Just like that, and after all we've been through?"_

_Grace crossed her arms over her chest. Her face heated up as she noticed him move closer towards her._

"_I love you Grace."_

_She stepped back, "Jack...let me ask you something. If Madison, or Adrian, or anyone else called you up right now and said that they wanted you what would you say?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Is that what this is about? You're not wearing your purity ring anymore...are you re-committing to abstinence? Grace I can wait if you want me to."_

_Grace rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "That's exactly my point Jack! From the time we've been dating until now, that's all it's ever been about with you! You're so concerned about whether or not I'm practicing abstinence or not; it's ridiculous!"_

"_What do you want from me Grace?" Jack shouted._

"_I want someone who loves God...who makes me want to love God every day. I want someone that doesn't act like a typical high-school boy!" Grace exploded, "And you know what, I just don't think that's you anymore." She could feel tears falling down her face, "I thought we were going to be together forever Jack. I thought we were always going to be in love-"_

"_It's not too late for that Grace, please," his voice was cracking._

_"I'm sorry Jack...maybe you don't think it's too late but I do. I've moved on. I'm not the same naive girl that you met in high-school. I've moved on."_

_Jack looked stunned, upset, and hurt, "Is there another guy?"_

"_From now on, that's not really your business. I'm sorry Jack...I pray nothing but the best for you. I hope you find the girl of your dreams."_

"_I thought I did."_

"_Please go home now Jack...and please, don't call me anymore okay?"_

"GWACE!" Tom exclaimed, "HURRY!"

"Just a minute!" Grace pulls herself away from her thoughts. Jack hasn't talked to her for a month now, and Grace heard that he was getting along just fine. She knows that he's starting college soon, and she heard that he was dating again but she doesn't know who. At first it hurt when she heard about Jack dating, but she mostly felt relieved.

Grace's cell phone rings and she grabs her phone out of her pocket, grabbing her backpack at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grace."

_It's Nick!_ Her heart feels like it's screaming when she hears his voice.

"Nick!"

He laughs, "Well I'm glad you're excited to hear from me."

Grace rolls her eyes but laughs, "Don't get ahead of yourself. What are you calling for?"

Nick clears his throat, "I know we haven't talked much since you left Bible camp but I thought maybe we should talk about some things since school is starting up again. Today's your first day isn't it?"

Grace smiles. _He remembered._

"It is. I'm just on my way out now."

"I'm praying you have the best year yet Grace."

Her smile grows even wider and her face feels flushed, "Thanks. I've got to go."

"Wait! Um, just text me when you get out of school okay?"

"Okay!" She hangs up the phone before he can say another word. She feels scared now for some reason but she shrugs it off.

"GWACE!"

Grace takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror again. Her hair is curled and up in a ponytail. She's wearing a loose-fitting, white, long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. For shoes, she's wearing baby pink flats and she has a heart necklace on. Quickly, she throws on some lip gloss and mascara and with her backpack already on, she steps out of her bedroom door.

"Okay Tom! I'm here, I'm here! What's the rush?"

Tom crosses his arms over his chest and smirks, "MOM has some-thing to tell you."

Grace raises an eyebrow at Tom, "What are you talking about?" She turns her head just in time to see her mom coming towards her with a small bag in her hand. She's dressed in a janitor's uniform.

_A janitor's uniform!_

Grace gasps, "MOM what are you doing?"

Kathleen lets out a nervous laugh, "Okay honey, before you jump to conclusions let me explain-"

"You are not going to be a janitor! Oh my goodness."

Kathleen sighs, "I'll explain in a minute, but first I want to give you this." She hands Grace the small bag and Grace takes it with curiosity.

She pulls out a small box and opens it.

It's her old purity ring.

"Mom-"

"Listen, I know that your father and I should have talked with you more about this when we first gave it to you. But, you've grown so much from this summer that I thought you should have it again. This purity ring Grace, isn't simply about waiting until you're married to have sex. It's about trusting God with your love story. He has the right man for you. But even more...it's about purity in all areas of your life - your speech, your conduct, how you carry yourself. And that ring is a way to show the world that you belong to Christ, and he's changed you. I think you father would have wanted you to have it…." Kathleen feels herself getting teary-eyed, "He'd be so," she bites her lip to stop herself from crying, "Oh just put it on!"

Grace slips the ring onto her finger and it fits perfectly, "It's beautiful…"

"Something wrong?"

Grace smiles and shakes her head, "Nothing it's just... do you think I'm qualified to wear this anymore? I've already had sex mom…Multiple times." Grace looks down to the ground; she feels so much regret over that still.

"Honey, let me tell you something. Abstinence isn't only for virgins. It's for anyone who wants to make that commitment. It doesn't matter if you've been abstinent for three years, or for your whole life. It's your heart that matters."

"Thanks mom."

"I love you honey...now, there is one more thing that I have to tell you. I got a job!"

Grace looks puzzled, "Yeah mom as a janitor! Are we about to lose the house or something?"

"No! We have more than enough but...I wanted to do this for me. You're growing up so fast, soon you won't need me."

"Mom are you sure you want to clean toilets just to have something to do?"

"Grace Bowman!" Kathleen exclaims, "Can you just say congratulations mom?"

Grace crosses her arms over her chest.

"Come on, we have to get to school." Kathleen starts heading for the door and Grace follows her, until she replays those words in her head again.

"We?"

Kathleen freezes. She feels like a teenager who just got caught coming into the house after curfew, "Um...well."

"Mom, what's going on?"

But before her mom could say anything she puts two and two together.

"You're going to be a janitor at MY SCHOOL!" Grace shouts so loud, the neighbors can probably here.

"Honey-"

"MOM! My school! WHY?"

Kathleen sighs, "Come on, I'll explain it on the way."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Praying this story blesses someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back!**

As Kathleen drives, Grace fidgets around with her clothing. She feels nervous about going back to school after so much change. She wonders what it will be like to see everyone again. She feels relieved knowing that Jack won't be there, but her mind immediately wonders what the school will be buzzing about this year. She rolls her eyes at the thought - of course it's going to be about Amy and Ricky.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Kathleen looks at Grace out of the corner of her eye. She looks nervous.

Grace looks up for a moment, "Yeah I just...I don't know everything's different mom. I'm different. It feels weird."

"What feels weird about it?"

"I don't know it's just…" Grace can't seem to pinpoint how she's feeling so she changes the subject, "Anyway, I guess it's okay that you're working at my school. Just please try to keep a low profile okay?" Grace whines.

Kathleen chuckles, "I'm sorry honey, it wasn't intentional. When you were away at Bible camp I realized that I wanted to get a job. I looked around and found out that your school was hiring and that it required no experience! I guess they're very short on janitors right now. I know it isn't ideal but I promise, you won't even know that I'm here. Besides, I won't be working for the whole school year, just half."

Grace pouts, "Mom this is Grant High we're talking about! The whole school will know...but you know what? It's okay."

"Really?" Kathleen's eyes widen, "You're really growing up on me aren't you?"

Grace chuckles, "I guess."

As Kathleen continues driving, Grace's phone begins to buzz. It's a text from Adrian.

_Ready for another year at Grant High? - Adrian_

Grace smiles. She may have felt awkward and embarrassed about the whole kissing ordeal with Adrian a few months ago, but she's glad that it's resolved and she's happy to have a friend like Adrian. Who would have thought that the two would become such great friends? Other people may hate on Adrian, but Grace can see the good in her.

_Not at all. - Grace_

_I'm already hearing stuff about Amy and Ricky...I'm so glad to be done with high-school. .- Adrian_

_I bet. I wish I was done with high-school. - Grace_

Grace's phone beeps once more.

_Soak it in Grace. You might end up having the best senior year of your life. I wish I'd done so many things differently. By the way...Jack texted me today. He says he misses you. - Adrian_

Grace pauses.

_I thought he was dating someone. I haven't talked to him a month. I deleted his number too. - Grace_

_Ouch. He was dating some girl but it wasn't anything serious. They just hooked up. - Adrian_

Grace scoffs and her phone beeps again.

_Are you still talking to that other guy? Rick or whatever his name was? - Adrian_

Grace closes her phone. Right now she doesn't want to deal with it.

"Talking to Nick?" Kathleen asks.

Grace feels her stomach do a flip when she hears his name. She shakes her head, "Uh...no. I was talking to Adrian. But apparently Jack misses me." Grace rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I see. It's been a long time since the two of you have talked."

"Yeah, and that's been on purpose. I thought I was clear a month ago that I don't want to see him anymore." Grace crosses her arms over her chest and looks at the window. _Why do boys have to complicate everything?_

"You did honey. Sometimes, guys are just really persistent. I'm sure it will blow over. How is Adrian by the way?" Kathleen pulls into the school parking lot with ease. She turns the car off and turns to look at Grace again. She's so proud of her, and how much she's grown up. She's glad that she sent Grace away to Bible camp, even though she was unsure about it at first. _Marshall would be so proud of her..._

"Mom?" Grace waves a hand in front of her mom's face, "Did you hear me?"

Kathleen shakes her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said Adrian's fine. I think she's picking up her diploma today."

Kathleen smiles, "Great. Well, off you go. I thought maybe you'd like to head in first, that way people don't have to find out about me working here so soon."

Grace smiles, "Wow mom, when did you get so cool?"

Kathleen scoffs, "I've always been cool! Now get going Gracie."

Grace grabs her backpack, but just before she's about to leave she surprises her mother with her a hug, "I love you mom."

Kathleen smiles and hugs her back, and before she knows it Grace is out of the car door and on her way to class. Kathleen feels over joyed as she watches Grace leave, and then her phone beeps.

_Hey, are we still on tonight? - George_

Kathleen pauses for a moment. She doesn't know why she's so surprised to be getting a text from George but things feel different now. When Grace went off to Bible camp, Kathleen did some soul searching of her own and she now she couldn't feel more confused about George.

_Of course. I'll see you at 6 - Kathleen _

()()()

Grace steps into Grant High feeling like a fish out of water. Everything feels so different. She looks around. The burgundy lockers still look the same, and so does the tile patterned floor. The students are just starting to enter in and she makes her way towards her locker.

She can't believe that it's her last year here. So much has changed. Everything seems dimmer and she can't help but think that it will be great to finally be out of high-school. She remembers how excited she was when she first started high-school, cheer-leading, and dating. How quickly things changed.

As she makes her way to her locker she sees Adrian turning the corner and heading towards her. Grace smiles and wonders what it will be like without having her best-friend to hang out with at school.

"Adrian!" Grace squeals and hugs her.

Adrian laughs, "It's way too early for all of your excitement Grace."

Grace shrugs her shoulders, "Oh! I see you got your diploma. I bet you're on cloud nine being able to leave this school."

Adrian rolls her eyes, "Yeah but can you believe the counselor said I wouldn't get recognition for completing summer school! I worked my butt off for this diploma! I deserve recognition."

Grace rolls her eyes, "But Adrian, didn't you walk with the rest of the students-"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I've only been here for a few minutes and I've already heard something about Amy and Ricky." Adrian smirks, "And you're never going to believe it."

Grace starts to feel something but she's not sure what, "You know Adrian, I kind of feel bad for them."

"Bad for them?" Adrian raises an eyebrow at Grace but she doesn't question Grace any further, "Anyway, I heard they're eloping. Do you think it's true?"

Grace opens her locker and pulls out a pack of gum, "I don't know Adrian, but I guess that's their business."

"Okay Grace, did you hear what I just said! I said that Amy and Ricky are eloping!" Adrian shouts a little too loudly, and some girls pass by her and begin whispering.

Grace rolls her eyes, "I heard what you said Adrian it's just...I don't know. I just want this year to be different you know? I hate how our school gossips about everyone."

Adrian pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, "Okay you're no fun." As the two of them are talking they see Ben pass by. He looks so sluggish.

"Have you talked to Ben recently?" Grace asks.

Adrian shrugs her shoulders but Grace can see something in her eyes, though she's not sure what, "Ben is in his own world sometimes, and he's probably more concerned about his new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend?"

Adrian sighs, "Yeah...some red-head. I doubt it's going to last. Anyway, I've got to go. Good luck here okay?"

"Thanks Adrian. Good luck to you too." Grace smiles.

Adrian walks off, her diploma held tightly in her hand.

The bell rings, and Grace hurries off to her first period class.

**A/N:** Second chapter up! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected English Partner**

Grace enters into her first period English class just before the late bell rings. She takes a seat in the back and pulls out her binder.

"Okay, let's go ahead and get started," she hears the teacher say. _Wait. Why does that voice sound familiar?_

She looks up just in time to see that it's Adrian's ex-boyfriend, Omar!

She lets out a gasp and the classroom turns to look at her. Her face turns red and she hides her face with her hands.

"Is there a problem back there, miss?"

"Grace. Grace Bowman," she says, timidly. Omar recognizes her right away and clears his throat, "Yes, Grace. Is there a problem?"

Grace shakes her head but inside she wants to scream, "No! No problem."

"Great. Today we're going to jump right into an introduction on literature. I will write the name of the book that you guys will all be reading this year. You can pick it up after-school."

Grace has to admit that Omar did make the class seem interesting. He talks about important literary work and how it impacted the generation. As the class trudges on, Omar checks the clock and realizes that there are five minutes left.

"Okay, your assignment is to read the first chapter of your mandatory reading - _Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston_. I want you guys to briefly discuss each chapter every week. I will assign pairs of two for each chapter. Let's see," Omar takes a look at the roster.

"Um, Madison and Lauren? You two will be a pair. You will be assigned to chapter one."

Grace sees Madison and Lauren smiling at each other and Amy sighs. _I wonder if Madison and Lauren are even her friends anymore._

Omar continues on and on until he gets to the last two chapters.

"Let's see. Henry and Alice? You will be assigned chapter nine-teen."

"And last but not least, Grace and Amy. You will be assigned chapter twenty."

Grace gives Amy an awkward smile, and she smiles back.

"Even if you're not presenting, it might be good for you to meet with your partner every week to discuss where you're at in the chapter. Class dismissed." The bell rings just in time and Grace shuffles to her feet. She walks over to Amy, ready to say something but Omar calls her, "Grace, do you have a minute?"

Amy gets away before Grace can say anything.

"Sure," Grace says, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry if this is a bit awkward for you, being friends with Adrian and all. If you want to be transferred to another class I can-"

"I appreciate it but I'm fine...Are you really not getting back together?"

Omar smiles and suddenly becomes interested in the floor, "I can't discuss matters like that as a teacher. If you don't have any problems with the class then you can leave. Thank you."

Grace shrugs her shoulders and leaves the classroom. She pulls out her phone as she starts to make her way to her next class.

_Adrian, did you know that Omar was teaching here! - Grace_

Her phone beeps.

_Yeah...I already ran into him. Awkward but he looked great. - Adrian_

_Well he's teaching my English class… - Grace_

Grace doesn't get time to see the text message because she bumps into someone and her backpack falls to the ground. She looks up to see Ben but he doesn't move. He doesn't even say anything. _He looks like a walking zombie._

"Ben, are you okay?" Grace asks, looking at Ben with concern.

Ben's eyes widen and he looks at the ground, "What? Yes. Oh, sorry!" He picks up her backpack for her and she smiles.

"It's okay. You're really okay though?"

"I'm fine. Just fine," he sighs, "I've got to get to class."

Ben walks past her and Grace can't help but feel like something's not right. _Is anything every right at this school? _

She shakes the thought out of her head and makes her way to her first period class. She's surprised she hasn't seen her mom yet, but she's secretly grateful. _Hopefully no one else has seen her either._

()()()

Meanwhile, Kathleen is scrubbing toilets in the stall when she hears two girls talking.

"Yeah did you hear? Amy and Ricky are totally eloping."

"I think it's cute," one girl says.

"Well I think it's ridiculous. I mean the girl gets herself pregnant and all of the sudden she gets someone as cute as Ricky."

Before she can hear anything else the two girls leave. Kathleen huffs. Her shift has barely started and already she's heard so much gossip. _Children… _

Kathleen feels her phone buzzing and she quickly finishes up scrubbing the toilet before checking her phone.

_Can't wait to see you tonight - George_

Kathleen feels her stomach do all kinds of flips, but it doesn't feel good. Shortly after, her phone beeps again but this time it's a notification from one of her Bible apps.

_Verse of the Day - 2 Corinthians 6:14 "Don't team up with unbelievers. How can righteousness be a partner with wickedness? How can light live with darkness?" _

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but more chapters coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gossips**

Grace is so thankful when lunch time rolls around. She's gotten through English, Math, History, and Science. The first day of school isn't turning out to be what she hoped. For some reason, she feels tired and things feel so dim. She checks her schedule again as she makes her way to the cafeteria. She's glad that she's managed to keep up with her academics these past three years, because her last two classes are electives - Art, and Nutrition.

Grace heads to the bathroom before making her way to the cafeteria. She heads into the stall and finishes up in the stall just as two girls are entering into the bathroom.

"Hey, what do you think Grace is up to this year?" A girl asks.

"I don't know, probably getting into ANOTHER relationship. She acts like she's so innocent, but really she's not." The two girls laugh.

"I know right! She has such a good reputation because she's supposedly a nice, sweet, Christian girl. But are we just going to ignore all of the guys she's hooked up with?"

"Okay well it hasn't been as many as we think though you know? But you're right, she is kind of a fraud."

"And have you heard?"

"Heard about what?"

"I don't know for sure but I think her mother is working here."

A gasp slips out of Grace's mouth. She simply can't hold it in.

The girls turn their heads, startled to see that someone is in the bathroom.

Grace takes a bold approach and steps out of the stall, and the two girls look stunned.

"Grace!" One of the girls shrieks.

She notices right away that at least one of the girls go to the Teen Abstinence Group at her church. She suddenly feels overwhelmed, and upset but she tries to hold on to her dignity. She doesn't respond, she simply walks past the two of them to wash her hands at the sink.

"We didn't know that you were here," the girl mutters.

Grace feels something burning inside of her as she turns to face the girls, "You know what, don't worry about. You're kind of right."

"We are?" The two girls raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. I did do a lot of things that I shouldn't have done. But I hope that when you go around gossiping about other people, you take the time to look at your own heart. I'm not the only Christian out there who's lost my virginity, or has hooked up with different guys. And I hope the next time you think about gossiping about someone, you'll stop to pray for them instead of making them feel worse about themselves than they already do," Grace feels like she's on the verge of tears, but at the same time she feels strong.

"Grace we're-"

But Grace doesn't listen to whatever else they have to say. She leaves the restroom without another word.

()()()

Grace doesn't know how to feel. Suddenly, she's not so hungry anymore even though the food from the cafeteria looks decent today. _So much for this being my best year yet. _She makes her way outside to find a seat, contemplating if she even she wants to go to her last two classes. _Maybe my mom could take me home._

Holding her tray in her hand, she scans the tables, looking for a place to sit alone. She sees Amy sitting by herself, and she makes her second bold approach for the day. She walks over to the table where Amy's sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Amy shakes her head. She seems immersed in her own thoughts and Grace is a little relieved that they're in the same boat.

"Um, maybe tomorrow or something we can figure out a schedule for that English project. We have a lot of time since we won't be presenting for a while."

Amy nods and silently eats her meal.

From the corner of her eye, Grace sees Madison and Lauren sitting at a different table.

"I thought Madison and Lauren were your best friends."

Amy sighs, "They _were_ my best friends." Amy is interrupted when she gets a call on her cellphone.

"Ricky, what is it?"

"What! No, no-"

She looks irritated.

"Okay but John is not violent so there must be a mistake."

She taps her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Okay well I'm at school right now. Can you just pick him up before work or something? I'll leave after lunch," she pauses, "Okay bye."

Amy hangs up and huffs.

"Everything okay?" Grace asks.

Amy nods, "Uh yeah it's fine."

Grace takes a moment to look at Amy now. Her freshman year, she was so sheepish, but she looks more confident, and yet more sad.

Amy suddenly looks at Grace, "About Madison and Lauren...They're still my friends I guess. Just maybe not my best friends anymore."

Grace smiles, "Amy...I wasn't going to say anything to anyone about your guys' friendships. I was just wondering that's all."

Amy looks down at her food again and so does Grace. _What am I doing? Me and Amy don't really hang out. Isn't this awkward for both of us?_

"I don't need someone to sit with just so you know," Amy responds.

Grace laughs, "I know Amy. But with Adrian gone, I didn't know what to do!"

Amy unconsciously rolls her eyes when she hears about Adrian.

"Adrian really is nice Amy, she just has her issues just like everyone else."

"Yeah well, with both Adrian and Ricky being in college I'm just keeping my eyes open that's all."

The bell rings and the two girls get up to throw away their trash.

"I'll see you soon, for the project I mean," Amy tosses a weak smile but Grace can't help but think that she looks tired.

"Yeah, of course."

Grace makes her way back inside. _Two more classes and I'm out of here._

**A/N: **Another short chapter, hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Word Of Advice **

Grace watches the clock right above her teachers head as she talks. _Why does school suddenly feel so boring? _So far in class, they've taken a quick assessment, and listened to the teacher's introduction of herself, and the class.

The bell rings and she quickly gets up and grabs her backpack. Her teacher calls her back before she can get her foot out of the door.

Mrs. Williams doesn't look familiar to her, so Grace is puzzled.

"Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Williams smiles, "Yes! You're Grace Bowman. I know I haven't had you as a student yet, but many of the students in this class are interested in the medical program and I learned that you went to medical camp for your sophomore year, is that correct?"

"Yeah! Yeah it was great!" Grace smiles.

"Well this isn't exactly the same as a medical camp, but I've been instructed to pick out a few students to offer an internship for the summer before heading off to college. It's only for two weeks but it would look great on resumes and college applications. It's very prestigious. Have you thought about your college plans yet?"

Grace shakes her head, "No, not exactly."

Mrs. Williams smiles, "Well here," she hands her a piece of paper, "Take some time and think about this. I see a bright future ahead of you. I noticed that you were the first to finish your assessment in class. You truly are a smart woman."

Grace smiles at her, "Thanks Mrs. Williams." She notices a cross necklace on Mrs. Williams neck and Mrs. Williams gives her a toothy grin, "I've been a Christian for thirty one years. Off you go! If you have any questions about the internship, please let me know."

"Thanks!" Grace leaves the classroom thinking that maybe the school year won't be so terrible after all.

()()()

Grace is surprised that she didn't hear too much talk about Kathleen being a janitor. _My mom must have kept a low profile. _When she reaches the parking lot with all of her books her mom is already there.

"Hey honey," Kathleen smiles.

"Hey mom, let's get going. I'm ready to go home."

Grace walks to the other side of the car, places her books in the back seat and then takes a seat in the front next to her mom. The two take off.

"How was school today?"

Grace shrugs, "It was okay."

Kathleen raises her eyebrow, "Anything exciting happen?"

"Well...Adrian's ex-boyfriend is my English teacher."

"Wow," Kathleen looks surprised, "Is that awkward for you?"

"A little bit, but it's Grant High. What do you expect?" Grace shrugs.

Kathleen slows down when she sees the red light ahead of her. She takes a moment to observe her surroundings. It's sunny out, with very few clouds and there's a light breeze that's causing the trees to move.

"Honey, you don't sound very happy about school. I know a lot has happened but I do recall you actually liking school when you first came here."

Grace sighs, "Yeah well...I don't know."

Kathleen continues driving when she sees the green light appear. She doesn't say anything more because she doesn't want to push it.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Grace asks.

"Oh! Dinner, right-"

"Are you okay?" Grace raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm okay...I just - I thought I'd give you and Tom money today to buy some pizza or something. I won't be home for dinner."

Grace nods. _Probably seeing George. _

"Well how was work?"

Kathleen rolls her eyes, "Well hearing young girls talk about other people all day isn't very fun, not to mention all of the inappropriate topics. I definitely wanted to tell those girls something. It's ridiculous."

Grace laughs, but then she suddenly remembers the girls that were talking about her.

"_I know right! She has such a good reputation because she's supposedly a nice, sweet, Christian girl. But are we just going to ignore all of the guys she's hooked up with?"_

"Honey?"

"_Okay well it hasn't been as many as we think though you know? But you're right, she is kind of a fraud." _

"Grace?"

Grace's head snaps up. She didn't realize that she was staring out the window the whole time, "Sorry, what?"

"I'm just making a quick stop at this convenience store. I want to buy a few snacks okay? You can stay in the car. I've rolled down the windows already.

Grace nods, "Okay."

Kathleen gets out of the car, locking it behind her. Just then, Grace's phone goes off.

_Hey girl! How are you doing? - Cathy_

Grace smiles.

_Cathy! It's so good to hear from you. - Grace_

And really, Grace isn't lying. For some reason she feels so alone at school now. She wouldn't say it out loud but she misses Bible camp. _At least then I had positive people around me._

_Nick told me you're starting school today! He doesn't start until the following week so of course he's been taking the time to pray for you and your well being at school. But shh, don't tell him I told you that. Are you two together now? - Cathy_

Grace can't help but laugh. _Typical Cathy. She's a good cousin though._

_We haven't talked about it. Have you started school yet? - Grace _

_I start school tomorrow. Crazy how all of our schools start at different times. How was school by the way? - Cathy _

Grace smiles. Cathy is just one year behind Grace.

_School was fine...nothing much to it. I hope you have a great year Cathy! You're feeling good health wise? - Grace_

Her mother is walking to the car now, with a bag of snacks in her hand. She unlocks the door and sets the bag of food in the back of the car, and then she makes her way to the front seat.

"Those sure are a lot of snacks," Grace looks at the bag in the back of the car.

"Some for you, and some for someone else." Kathleen doesn't explain herself however, she just starts driving.

()()()

Grace and Kathleen arrive home. Tom is still at work, so the two head over to the kitchen. Kathleen is making Grace and herself an afternoon snack - chips and guacamole.

"So honey, anything else happen at school?" Kathleen asks.

Grace refuses to look at her. Her mother's attentiveness make her think about her childhood. She had such a happy childhood, and now things feel messy and confusing.

Grace doesn't get a chance to respond because her phone beeps again. She has two messages, one from Cathy and one from Adrian. She opens Adrian's first.

_Hey, I'm having a little party on Friday before I start college. Will you come? - Adrian_

_Who will be there? - Grace_

_Just a few of my friends...and Jack will be there too. - Adrian_

Grace doesn't respond. She lets out a sigh and looks at her mother.

"Do you ever just feel confused?"

"Confused how?" Kathleen asks as she throws the chips into a large bowl.

"I don't know...My head is just all over the place it seems. Adrian keeps mentioning Jack, and Cathy just asked me about Nick. Omar's my teacher, and Amy's my English partner and Ben just looks like a walking zombie and-"

Kathleen tries her best to stifle a laugh while holding her hand up to stop Grace, "Alright honey, let's slow down for a moment." Kathleen motions her to take a seat on the couch, bringing the chips and dip as she follows behind Grace. She leaves a twenty dollar bill on the table in the living room. Grace dives into the chip bowl while her mother talks.

"Honey...I think everything you're feeling is totally normal. High-school hasn't been easy for you and everything that you and Jack went through...it's bound to leave scars honey. Think about your junior year of high-school for a moment, right before you went off to Bible camp. You didn't even think you were a Christian and now you really want to do the right thing and be the best Christian you can be. You got a taste of God's love for you at Bible camp. I'm sure you miss all of your friends right now...and Nick?" Kathleen approaches the subject with caution, "Honey...you've always tried so hard to hold on to a guy, maybe now it's time to let a guy wait on you."

Grace looks confused, "What do you mean mom?"

"Honey...perhaps you feel pressured to be in a relationship right now. You haven't talked to Jack in a month but suddenly he's indirectly popping up into your life. And meanwhile, you and Nick expected to be in a relationship by now," Kathleen places her hand on her daughter's knee, "Honey, something I'm learning is that sometimes things don't always go the way we plan."

"I've been thinking about Marshall a lot lately…" Kathleen bites her lip again and takes in a deep breath, "After Marshall died I felt so dead inside. It hurt so bad. And then I met Jeff, and I jumped the gun because I didn't want to feel what I was feeling. I didn't think I could raise you and take care of Tom by myself. Being a single parent was never on my list Grace. But I didn't wait on God's timing and where did that lead me? To a divorce."

Grace can see how pained her mom looks, "I'm sorry mom."

Kathleen smiles, "Don't be. When you left for Bible camp, I started really reading my Bible again. I guess seeing your lifestyle made me reflect on how I was raising you as a mother, and it made me change a lot of things. My point is that, if Nick is the right one for you, he'll wait for you. But don't jump into the relationship because you're scared of not finding the one, or of falling back into old habits. This is your last year of high-school Grace. It's your last year before the rest of your life, and I want you to have the best one yet."

Grace smiles, "Yeah, it seems like a lot of people do. Thanks mom."

Kathleen smiles and grabs a chip, dipping into the guacamole, "You're welcome." As she's chewing, Grace suddenly thinks of something.

"Hey mom?" Grace says, "What about George?"

Kathleen freezes for a moment, and then swallows her chip, "What do you want to know?"

"Are you guys getting married? You've been seeing each other for some time now."

Kathleen sighs, "How about we talk about that tomorrow?"

Grace's phone rings and she grabs it, "It's Nick" she mouths to her mother. Kathleen smiles and mouths, "Remember what I told you."

"Hey Nick!" Grace leaves her backpack on the couch as she makes her way to her room.

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reading! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Just Friends?**

"...And then I spilled the drink on the man's wife. He wasn't too happy about that so my boss kindly fired me. Not one of my finest moments," he laughs, "But I learned very quickly that not every job is going to be the best fit for you. I really did try my best."

Grace laughs. She can't help thinking that Nick is really something special. The two of them were talking about some of their most embarrassing moments. Grace can't remember how they got onto the subject, but it was so natural, nothing was forced. _He's s__o genuine. He never tries to be something that he's not._

Grace thinks back to her relationship with Jack. _What did Jack and I ever talk about? _She can't seem to remember.

"Grace?"

Grace snaps out of her thoughts, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, is everything okay at school? When I called you asked me so many questions that I didn't get to hear bout your day."

"Oh," Grace lets out a nervous laugh, "Um, it was okay."

"Uh-huh, keep going."

And then everything just comes out. She tells him about Omar being her teacher, about how she feels like she needs to reach out to Amy. And finally, about the girls that were gossiping about her. She feels overwhelmed, and on the verge of tears.

"Grace, those girls don't know you and they don't know what they're talking about. People change, and Christians shouldn't go around gossiping about people."

Grace bites her lip, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he responds, "At Bible camp, you were the one to encourage me, but now it's time for me to encourage you. I know how overwhelming high-school can be Grace, especially without a support system. I just want you to know that I'm here even if I'm four hours and fifty five minutes away from you."

Grace can feel her cheeks heat up as she laughs, "That's very specific."

Nick lets out a nervous chuckle, "Uh yeah, I may have looked it up once or twice."

Silence.

"Grace, I need to talk to you about something."

Grace can feel her stomach doing flips. _Oh no...here it goes._

"Okay, what is it?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Pause.

Grace can feel her heart racing, "Well...How do _you_ feel about me?"

She can't see him, but she can imagine him smiling through the phone.

"I asked first Grace," he pauses, "I just want your honesty, that's all. Don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything like that. And please don't feel pressured to give me the answer I want. You already know how I feel about you Grace."

Grace sighs, but she doesn't say anything.

"Listen, I know during Bible camp I kind of jumped the gun kissing you. I was out of line and-"

"I really didn't mind," she blurts out, but then she puts her hand over her mouth. _Oh no, that was supposed to be in my head._

But he laughs, "Either way...I just want you to know that I'm not like that. I care about you and I respect you."

Grace smiles. _Wow...what a guy. _

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem. I just want to get to know you Grace; you're special."

Grace thinks that Nick just might be different from anyone she's ever dated. _Would Jack ever be so patient? So caring about my heart? Would Jack be as careful as Nick?_

"Nick I...I think you're great too," Grace sighs, "The truth is, my brain is all confused and dizzy after a long day of school. I've been so used to following the crowd that it feels different to want to do things right for a change. I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer it's just-"

"Grace, I can wait."

"Wait?"

Nick laughs, "Why do you sound so shocked? I will wait for you to give me an answer. But, I won't move on until you tell me to."

Grace looks shocked, "Nick...people don't wait around like this. You don't need to-"

"People wait around if they think someone is worth waiting for, but if they're only after things like sex, then they won't wait because they can get that from anyone."

_Wow. _

"Are you still there?" Nick asks.

"Um yeah...yeah I am."

"Well I've got to go. My mom needs help with dinner. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Bye Nick."

Click.

Grace is still shocked. She puts her phone on the bed and then she gets down on her knees, closes her eyes and prays, "Lord...a month ago I don't know if I was very honest with you. I wanted to see so much change in myself, so fast you know?" She draws in a deep breath, "I just wanted to get rid of him...Jack I mean. To me, that's when my life started going downhill. But now my head is all confused. Adrian says that Jack misses me, but what does that even mean? But Nick...Nick's an amazing guy that I probably don't even deserve. Lord, I'm really scared that I might just screw it all up, just like with Jack. How can I even begin to be in another relationship? I don't know what to do, will you help me?"

She opens her eyes and she feels at ease. She takes in a deep breath and then starts on her homework.

()()()

Six o'clock rolls around and Kathleen feels nervous. Her and George agree to meet at a small restaurant that most people at Grant High don't go to. They want their privacy.

She gets to the restaurant first, and he comes in shortly after her. George looks stunning, dressed in a brown suit and tie, with a fresh haircut and a clean shave. Kathleen smiles, but her eyes look sad.

George looks excited to see her; he looks so young, "Sorry I'm late. Amy actually wanted to talk to me. Can you believe it?" He laughs. His laugh sounds light and airy.

Kathleen smiles and looks down at her table.

"Everything okay?" George asks.

"Yes," she nods. The waitress comes to take their order and George orders for the two of them. The air feels light all around Kathleen, but inside her heart feels heavy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Just Friends? PT 2**

Grace lets out a huge sigh of relief as she finishes her math homework. She checks her clock - 6:30 PM. She started her homework an hour ago.

There are a few classes that she already has homework in - Nutrition, Math, and English, but most of it is easy for her.

Grace pulls out her book for English and begins reading. Within a few paragraphs she finds something very appealing about it.

()()()

"She seems really stressed out with the baby and everything, and maybe Ricky too. But I know she'll be fine, she just needs to-" George looks up to see Kathleen playing around with her food. He smiles and leans in closer towards the table, looking right into her eyes, "Sorry, I've been talking so much Amy and the baby. I got carried away."

Kathleen looks up and smiles, "No, no, you're fine. I'm happy that you and Amy are talking."

George raises an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong? Rough day?"

"In some ways," Kathleen sighs, "I suppose so."

George smiles, "I know what will cheer you up. Some dessert!" Just then the waiter comes by and he orders a chocolate cake for the two of them. He keeps his eyes on Kathleen but he's holding tightly to something in his pocket.

()()()

Grace becomes so interested in the book that she almost doesn't hear the sound of the door open.

"Gwace!"

Grace closes her book, reminding herself that she ended on chapter two, "Come in Tom!"

Tom steps inside Grace's room and smiles.

Grace smiles back, "How was work Tom?"

"Work. Was. Good." Tom takes a seat on her bed, "A LE-tter came in the mail To-day."

Grace looks confused, "Okay? A letter for who?"

Tom shrugs, "For. All. Of. Us. From JA-cob."

Grace's eyes widen, "Jacob? What does it say?"

Tom hands her the letter.

"Oh, you didn't open it. Should I?" Grace asks. Tom shrugs again, "MOM will. want to see it."

"Mom's on a date with George tonight." Grace still feels weird about it, but for some reason she's more concerned with the letter. _Why would he write us?_

"So. We. Wait."

Grace sighs, "Fine. We'll wait. We can read it together then."

Tom nods, a satisfied smile on his face, "Gwace?"

"Yeah?" Grace places the letter on her desk.

"I miss TA-mmy."

Grace looks shocked, "Tom! Tammy is married."

Tom smirks, "But she. TE-xted me."

Grace shakes her head, "Tom it doesn't matter if she texted you. She's married!"

"Mom got. MA-rried twice."

Grace rolls her eyes, "Tom, do you really want to be with someone who's married right now? Even if she gets a divorce, what about how her husband will feel?"

Tom sighs, "I just miss TA-mmy."

"Tom there are other women out there though. Maybe God has someone else for you."

"Gwace? Do. You. Miss. Jack?"

Grace pauses for a moment, "He will certainly always have a place in my heart Tom. But Jack doesn't make me love God more. Jack doesn't make me want to be a better woman...not anymore at least."

"But. Nick. Does?"

Grace smiles, "Yes, I guess Nick does. Come on, let's order some pizza. I haven't even eaten dinner yet."

Tom smiles, "O-Kay."

()()()

Kathleen can't help but think that dessert is good, but she still feels this sinking feeling in her stomach. _Lord, what is this? _She knows that she shouldn't be with George, but she doesn't know how to handle it.

"Kathleen...now that dessert is over, I have something I want to ask you."

Kathleen feels like the room is spinning as George pulls out a ring.

"George-"

But George is in a daze. He feels like he's on cloud nine, "Will you marry me? I know our first time around didn't work out, but I promise to be the best man to you that I can be."

Kathleen is silent. She opens her mouth and then she closes it. _Oh Lord...give me strength. _

She can feel her eyes watering.

"I hope tears are a good thing," George lets out a nervous chuckle.

Kathleen stares at the table as a single tear falls from her eye and onto her plate, "George...I-I can't. I'm sorry." She gets up and runs out of the restaurant, with tears in her eyes.

()()()

Grace and Tom are eating pizza, the letter still on her mind.

"Hey Tom! Turn on the TV. I want to see what's on."

Tom turns on the TV and flips through the channels with the remote.

"Ooh! Stop right there. I just remembered this is the new show about wedding dresses!" Grace squeals.

Tom rolls his eyes but they sit together and watch it.

"We'll be right back after this commercial break!" one of the ladies on the screen says.

Grace grabs another slice of pizza as the commercial comes on.

"_So if you feel a call for the great unknown, join TheWorldWillHear organization this summer in South Africa. Watch the sick healed, the lame speak, and have an experience with God like never before." _

()()()

Kathleen barely makes it to the car when George grabs her arm, "Kathleen! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry George," she cries, "I just...I can't okay?"

"What's this all about? I thought we were happy. Just tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing's going on!" she shouts.

"All of the sudden you don't want to get married?" George looks at her with a pained expression on his face.

Kathleen looks down on the ground, "George...you're an amazing guy. I've always believed that. But I can't do this."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"George I have a family to take care of-"

George takes his hands in hers, "Then we do it _together._ I know how much you love Grace and Tom. I love Amy and Ashley the same way you love your kids."

Kathleen sighs, "That's not it George...not all of it."

"Then what?"

"My daughter looks up to me. I need to set an example for her...I-I can't be with a man who doesn't love Jesus George. I'm sorry."

George puts his hands in his pocket, "Kathleen...I know you're a Christian. And you know that I'm not. If this is about going to church, then fine I'll go to church. Is that what you want?"

"George it's not about going to church for me anymore...we were young and I was careless when I first married you. My mother made me so angry, I just wanted to be free. But we're older now, and my daughter is counting on me to be an example. If I marry you, what am I saying to her?"

"You're saying to her that it's good to marry someone you love! I love you Kathleen…"

Kathleen freezes. _Oh Lord...what do I do? _

"Kathleen, how about this? I'll give you a week to make a decision. Let's meet up next week and talk about it then, okay?"

George opens the car door for Kathleen and she gets inside. He walks away with his head down and his hands in his pocket. This isn't what he expected.

**A/N:** I really enjoy writing these chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Invitation**

It's 9 o'clock when Kathleen gets home. She's spent at least an hour driving around mindlessly, trying to shake off her feelings. _Why is this so hard? _Kathleen opens the door and hears the sound of the TV. She walks towards the living room to see Tom and Grace watching TV together, except Tom is half asleep.

"Hey guys," Kathleen tries to smile but it's obvious how sad she is.

"FIN-ally. Gwace is WATCH-ing bor-ing TV."

Grace rolls her eyes at Tom, "It's so NOT boring! This girl bought a wedding dress for $10,000. Can you believe that? It's a new TV show about-" Grace sees her mom a little bit clearer now that she's paying attention, "Mom, have you been crying?"

Kathleen tries her hardest to smile, "Not now honey. You guys ate dinner?"

Tom smiles, "Pizza!"

Kathleen laughs.

"Oh!" Grace runs to her room and comes back, "Mom, Tom picked up the mail today. It's a letter...from Jacob."

Kathleen takes it without saying anything, "Thanks. I'm going to my room. Don't stay up too long okay? You have school tomorrow."

Grace turns the volume back up on the TV.

()()()

When Kathleen is finally settled in her bed, she opens up the letter. If she's being honest she doesn't feel like reading it, but she'll do anything to get her mind off of things right now. She pulls the paper out of the envelope.

_Dear Bowman's,_

_This is Jacob. I know that this was not an ideal situation. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble at all. I just wanted to get to know my siblings. My mom has explained everything to me - there's more to the incident then you would think, but I won't write about it now._

_I wanted to extend an invitation to you - don't be inclined to take it. Now that I've visited your guys' home, I invite you to visit mine. Zimbabwe may not be on your vacation list, but the people are kind and the air is thick with hope and excitement this summer. This summer, my mother and I are leaving the city and trekking to the village she grew up in. They're building a church there, and I thought you guys might want to see that._

_Please let me know soon if you can come or not. My mother and I can try and cover some of the expenses._

_Sincerely, _

_Jacob._

()()()

Once 9:30 rolls around, Grace decides to get ready for bed. She remembers that some of her text messages have gone unanswered, but for right now she doesn't care. Tom throws the pizza box away and cleans up in the living room while Grace makes her way to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Tom!"

"Good-night Gwace."

Grace feels much better after talking with her mom and with Nick. She wonders what Nick is doing right now and if he really meant what he said about waiting. She throws on her pajamas, and then goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her mind drifts to the letter. _I wonder what Jacob wrote us all about…_

**A/N:** This is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. If anything is confusing right now, please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Come To Africa **

_The soft grass touches her bare feet and she feels at peace. The sun is shining down on her, and all around her are trees and flowers. She giggles as a butterfly flies towards her and touches her nose. _

"_Grace." _

_The voice sounds like a whisper. She turns around but she sees no one. _

"_Grace."_

_Instinctively she bows down, a little confused, "Who are you?"_

"_I AM who I AM." _

_Grace knows that it's the voice of God, and instantly the scene changes._

_She appears to be in a village in Africa, and although none of the faces look familiar she feels drawn to them. She sees an elderly lady sitting outside of a hut and she looks sad. Grace goes up to her and asks, "Why are you sad?" She's speaking another language, but she knows what she's saying. _

_The girl looks up at her with sad, pleading eyes, "Please, come and help us! We need your help Grace."_

_Grace looks puzzled, "I'm sorry but...I can't help you."_

_The scenes changes again, and Grace is back in the soft grass. This time however, she feels perplexed._

"_Grace." She hears God's voice calling her again._

_She bows, "Yes, Lord?"_

"_Don't say 'I can't help you' when it is in your power to help. I have given you all the tools you need."_

_Grace doesn't look up, but in her heart she wonders what the Lord is talking about._

"_Grace...come to Africa. Your help is needed."_

"_What do you mean Lord?" _

Grace wakes up in a fright and confused. She grabs a glass of water on her nightstand and chugs it down. _It must have been a dream. _

Grace checks the clock. It's Tuesday and it's only two in the morning. She groans inwardly and pulls the covers back over her head.

()()()

"Grace!"

Grace turns to the other side of her bed.

"Grace!" Someone shakes her firmly and she groans.

"Go away!"

"Honey! You're going to be late for school. Get up! You need to get dressed."

Grace sits up in her bed, still a little confused, "What?" She checks the clock and her eyes widen, "Oh gosh! I've got to get ready."

Kathleen rolls her eyes, "I'm glad we're on the same page. Come on, I'll drive."

()()()

Grace gets to school with only a minute to spare before the late bell rings. When her mom parks the car Grace opens the door very quickly, forgetting to say anything to her mom. Her mind is all over the place after last night's dream.

"Goodbye honey! I'm not working today so I'll be back to pick you up!"

Grace waves her off as she makes her way inside the building. She lets out a sigh of relief when she gets to her English class just in time. She takes her seat in the back and notices that everyone is whispering.

"Alright class, let's get started," Omar says. But everyone is still whispering.

Grace raises an eyebrow as she looks around.

"You look confused," Joe laughs.

Omar is still gathering his materials together.

Grace turns to see Joe and whispers, "Oh Joe, I didn't even know you had this class!"

Joe shrugs, "I missed the first day. Anyway, everyone's whispering because Amy and Ricky are supposedly getting married today."

Grace scans the room for Amy but she notices that Amy's not here. She's relieved when Omar calls the class back to order.

"All right! Madison and Lauren, let's have you two present the first chapter of your assigned reading."

Madison and Lauren get up; it's obvious how happy they are that they are paired together. _I wonder if they've seen Amy at all._

Grace listens to their presentation, but her mind drifts to other places. The dream is still on her mind. _Am I really supposed to go to Africa? Maybe it was just a random dream. _Still, she can't seem to shake the feeling that it meant something.

Claps from the classroom interrupt her thoughts, and Madison and Lauren take their seats. Omar continues talking about literature, but Grace is barely paying attention. She doodles in her notebook until Omar says something that catches her attention.

"Next week, I'll be quizzing you guys both on your assigned reading, and the lecture notes. Make sure you're prepared." The bell rings and Grace couldn't be more thankful to get out of class. _When will high-school be over?_

She walks to her locker and tosses one of her books in the locker. She closes her locker just in time to see Madison and Lauren walking and talking together. She draws in a deep breath and walks over towards them, "Hey guys!" She feels awkward.

Madison looks at her like she's lost and Lauren tries her best to smile. Lauren looks at Madison and then back at Grace, "What's going on Grace?"

"Have you guys seen Amy lately?"

The two shake their head, and Madison crosses her arms over her chest, "Why are you asking anyway?"

Grace tries her best not be annoyed, "Amy's my English partner and I noticed that she wasn't in class today. You guys really have no idea where she is?"

"No, we don't."

"We have to go, otherwise we'll be late," Madison grabs Lauren's hand and walks past Grace.

Grace's phone beeps and she pulls out her phone to see a text from Adrian.

_Come to my house after-school to get your homework done. - Adrian_

Grace shrugs and texts her back.

_Okay, I'll be there. - Grace_

()()()

Meanwhile, Kathleen drives to George's house. _Okay Kathleen...you can do this. Just go over there and tell him you can't have a relationship with him. It'll be quick and easy. _

She parks her car on the street and sees his car in the distance. _Great, he's home right now. _Kathleen walks to his house and notices that there's another car in the parking lot. She squints her eyes, but her brain can't think fast enough. She approaches the door and she can barely think. She feels like she might just choke on her words but she tries to stay calm. She rings the doorbell.

No answer.

So she knocks lightly.

Slowly, the door opens and to her surprise she sees Anne!

"Anne!" Kathleen exclaims. Part of her is confused, and maybe even jealous. _What is she doing here?_

Anne lets out a slightly irritated sigh, "I'm sorry but now is not a good time." It's then that she notices that Anne's eyes are red and puffy.

"Are you okay?"

Anne places the back of her hand on her mouth to keep herself from crying. Just then, George comes to the door. George sighs, "Anne, everyone will find out sooner or later. Just let her in."

Anne looks furious, "No George! I don't care if she is your girlfriend. Family comes first."

A cry from Robbie is heard inside the house and Anne groans, "Please, I need you to leave. This is _really_ not a good time."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

George sighs and looks at Kathleen, "I'll call you later okay?"

Kathleen nods and Anne slams the door.

All Kathleen can feel is concern. _Oh Lord...if something is going on please help everything to be okay. _

()()()

Grace tries her hardest to pay attention in Nutrition class, but her thoughts drift. She thinks about Nick and Cathy. _I wonder how they're doing...and what they're up to. I wonder if Nick is thinking about me. _She rests her chin on one hand and with her other hand she taps her pencil rhythmically.

"Let's see...how about you Grace?"

_I wonder what school is like for him. I should have asked him if he went to a Christian high-school or not. _

"Grace!" The teacher raises her voice but only slightly.

Grace jumps a little in her seat and turns her attention to the teacher. Mrs. Williams just smiles, "Can you answer this question on the board? Is it A, B, or C?"

Grace forces thoughts about Nick and Cathy out of her head. She concentrates on the question on the board, "It should be C."

"That's correct."

When the bell rings Mrs. Williams shouts, "Please grab your graded assessment on the way out! This won't be counted for your overall grade but it will give you a sense of where you're at."

Grace is the last one to collect all of her materials and place them into her backpack. She grabs her assessment and takes a look. _95% , not bad._

"Excellent job on your assessment Miss Bowman."

Grace smiles at her teacher, "Thank you."

()()()

Grace waits outside in the school parking lot for her mom to pick her up. She checks her phone for the time - it's five minutes after school and her mother isn't usually late. _I wonder what's holding her up. _Out of the corner of her eye she sees Ben talking to a red-headed girl but she can't hear the conversation.

The red-headed girl grabs his hand and the two begin walking away.

Grace stares in their direction for a while. _Lord, I pray that Ben would have a good school year. I still can't get this feeling out of my heart that he might be sad. _

Just then, her mom pulls into the parking lot and she makes her way inside the car.

Kathleen smiles, "Hey honey. How was school?" Kathleen starts up the car and begins backing out of the parking lot, and then she takes off.

Grace shrugs, "School was school. Amy wasn't there today though."

"And?" Kathleen raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I asked her friends if they knew why she wasn't at school but they said they didn't. Although it seemed like Madison just didn't want to talk to me." Grace rolls her eyes.

"Madison is-"

"Jack's ex."

"I see."

Grace nods, "Anyway, it's probably nothing. But there is a rumor going around that Amy and Ricky eloped so maybe that's why she missed school."

Kathleen smiles, "Perhaps. You think somethings wrong with Amy?"

"I really don't know anymore. Something in my heart is telling me to try and be her friend mom."

Kathleen keeps her eyes focused on the road, "Maybe God's speaking to you. But don't burn yourself out."

Grace nods, but she thinks it might be too late. Already she feels tired, "Oh! Can you drop me off at Adrian's? She told me to come to her house to do homework."

"Of course," Kathleen responds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I Got You **

Grace knocks on Adrian's door and Adrian opens it within a few seconds.

"Adrian, you look great!" Grace smiles.

Adrian is dressed is a dark blue shirt with ruffles on the sleeves, and some black leggings. For shoes, she's wearing black flats.

"Are those flats new?" Grace asks as she steps into Adrian's house.

Adrian rolls her eyes but smiles, "Yes, they're new. I decided to treat myself. Sit down. I got pizza."

Grace places her bag on the couch and takes a seat, "So why did you ask me to come over to do homework? You haven't even started college yet."

Adrian scoffs and places her hand over her chest, "Geez Grace! I can't just invite a friend over?"

Grace furrows her eyebrows, "Of course you can Adrian! But it doesn't make sense for me to come over to do homework when you won't be doing homework. Is something going on?"

Adrian takes a seat on the couch and lets out a breath. She looks serious, "Okay...first of all, you have to promise you're not going to judge me."

"Okay, I promise."

Adrian breathes, "Okay well...I've decided that at least for now I'm done with relationships. Too much trouble."

Grace nods, "Uh-huh."

"But, I am going to have a baby."

Grace's eyes widen, "Adrian what are you talking about? Please tell me you're not going to hook up with someone just to have a baby and then leave them!"

Adrian rolls her eyes, "Relax. It's not like that. I'm going to have a baby on my own."

Grace's looks puzzled, "Adrian, I think you and I both know that it's not possible to have a baby by yourself."

Adrian laughs, "Come on Grace, think for a moment."

Grace goes silent.

Adrian rolls her eyes, "I'm going to find a donor!"

Grace gasps, "Adrian, you wouldn't!"

"Why not? It's my body. I'm telling you about this because you're my friend. I think I have enough money to support the baby, and I'll be getting a job in addition to going to school. Maybe I'll even move to some place cheaper."

Grace bites her bottom lip. She's troubled. _Lord, what should I say?_

And then the words come to her, "Adrian?"

"Grace," Adrian groans, "Just be happy for me okay! I don't want your advice. I just wanted to tell someone."

Grace takes in a deep breath, "Okay, okay...Listen, I hear you. But what made you decide to do this?"

Adrian looks down at her hands, as if she's suddenly interested in them, "I had a dream last night...About Mercy."

Grace can feel the sorrow in her own heart when Adrian mentions her name. _Jesus, please heal Adrian's heart. She's my best friend...please help her._

Grace places her hands on Adrian's, "Please, will you tell me your dream?"

()()()

Kathleen is at home, preparing a meal when her phone rings.

It's George. She answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kathleen...hey. I'm sorry you caught us at a bad time."

_Us? _

Kathleen shakes the word out of her head. _Why does it bother me? I know I can't be with him. He should be with his wife again._

"Kathleen?"

"Yes?"

"Anne came over for an urgent family matter. Something's happened and we...we don't want it getting out right now. That's why Anne didn't let you in."

"Oh."

"Kathleen...do you believe me?"

"I believe you. I just...I hope everything's okay."

"What were you coming by for?"

Kathleen swallows the lump in her throat. _Why do I feel as if I'm in high-school?_

"George I...I came to tell you that...I thought about what you said-"

"Yeah?" his voice sounds eager.

"And my mind is made up. I'm...I'm sorry."

George doesn't say anything.

"George?"

"I heard you," he snaps, "I'm just...just shocked. But listen I've got to go. I've got bigger fish to fry."

He hangs up before Kathleen can say anything. She sighs. _I love you George...I just can't be with you. _

()()()

By the time she's done telling her dream, Adrian's eyes are red and puffy. Grace hands her a tissue, and then unexpectedly, she hugs her. _Bless her Lord._

Grace looks back at her backpack. _I hope I can at least get my nutrition homework done today. _She looks back at Adrian, who stares at the floor.

"Adrian-"

Adrian puts a hand up, "I-I don't want to hear anything right now Grace. Please just...just go. I need to be by myself."

"Adrian-"

"Just go!" Adrian raises her voice and for a moment Grace is startled. She wants to be offended, but she feels too sorry for Adrian.

"Okay Adrian...I'll go. I just want you to know one thing. You took care of her as best as you could-"

Adrian puts her head in her lap and her hands are covering her face.

"You did Adrian. You did everything you could. Her life was not wasted Adrian. She touched everyone around her no matter how brief her life was."

Adrian doesn't say anything.

"Adrian? Is this the only time you've had a dream about her?"

Adrian shakes her head, but she still doesn't say anything.

"How long?" Grace asks.

Adrian sighs. She sits up and runs a finger through her hair, "Almost every day since her death."

()()()

Adrian decides to drive Grace home. The car-ride is mostly silent, until Adrian finally pulls up at Grace's house.

"Will I see you at my party?" Adrian tries to sound normal, but neither of them could ignore what she said.

"Maybe. I still don't really want to see Jack."

"Are you really over him?"

"I think so Adrian...He's just not for me anymore you know?"

Adrian smirks, "You have to give me details about this other guy. You barely talk about him."

Grace laughs, "I'll see you soon okay. And Adrian?"

Adrian sighs, already knowing that Grace is going to bring up the previous topic, "Yes?"

"Please talk to your mom about this okay? I just want you to be okay. You're my best friend."

Adrian rolls her eyes, "Get out of the car and don't get all sappy on me. Do your homework! I won't have my best friend flunking her classes because she's so concerned about everyone. Take care of yourself okay?"

Grace smiles, because she knows that's Adrian's way of being sweet, "Thanks." She gets out of the car and makes her way inside the house.

"Hey honey," Kathleen says.

"Hey mom, I'll be in my room!" Grace says, her cellphone already out. Once she gets into her room she takes a deep breath and finds Nick's contact information. _I need to talk to him._

()()()

"Hey Grace."

The sound of Nick's voice is comforting and Grace smiles.

"Hey I…" _Saying I miss you might be too much. _"I know we just talked yesterday, but I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay well...Do you think that dreams mean something?" Grace asks. She takes a seat on her bed while she waits for a response. Her mind starts to wander to some of the homework that she needs to finish, but she pushes the thought away for now.

"Well...yeah, sure. Tons of people had dreams in the Bible. Why do you ask?"

Grace bites her lip as she tries to think. _I can't tell Adrian's business...and I don't really want to talk about mine._

"Just wondering. Have you ever had any dreams?"

There's a short pause before Nick starts talking again.

"Yeah, a few. I don't dream often, but when I do it typically means something. Is everything okay Grace?"

"Yeah...I was just wondering. So if someone wanted to figure out what their dream meant, what would they do?"

"Well...I'm not an expert on dreams. I have a lot to learn in that area, but I know the Bible talks a lot about dreams. Do you remember the story of Joseph?"

"I think so...He was sold into slavery or something right?"

"Right. Some people call him a dreamer. I'm sure there's a reference page in your Bible somewhere. You can read all kinds of stories about people who received dreams from God. And then you just pray. God will show you if your dream is significant or not."

Grace smiles, "Thanks, that helps a lot."

"No problem. Was that all?"

Grace can feel her heart racing but she manages to keep it under control, "Yeah! That's it...Thanks."

"You're welcome," Nick pauses, "And Grace?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

Grace can feel her stomach doing flips, "I miss you too...I should get going. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

Click. Grace sighs and leans her back on one of her pillows. _I wonder if I really could be with Nick…_

()()()

Grace takes a look at her completed homework assignments. _I'm glad this is only the first week of school, the assignments aren't so bad. _

Just when she's about to reach for her English book her mom knocks on the door.

"Come in," Grace says, still focused on her assignment.

Kathleen smiles and opens the door lightly, "Working hard I see? You definitely get that from your father."

Grace smiles, "What's up?"

"You haven't come out to eat. Dinner is ready and Tom has already started eating - I tried to get him to wait but you know Tom."

Grace rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I know Tom. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

Kathleen smiles. _I won't tell her about everything right now. She's clearly putting a lot of time and effort into everyone else. But...I should tell her about the letter._

"I'll share with you and Tom after dinner. Come on now, take a break and come eat. I made lasagna."

Grace's stomach grumbles and she nods, "Okay!"

()()()

Grace can't remember the last time since her father died that her family sat down consistently and ate dinner together. It feels good. Tom talks about his job, and much to Grace's dismay, about Tammy.

Kathleen sighs, "Tom, you be careful. I advise you not to try and be with a married woman. It's wrong."

Tom shrugs his shoulders and keeps eating.

Once Kathleen finishes her food, she heads to the refrigerator and grabs some ice cream, "This is chocolate chip cookie dough. You guys want some?"

"Yes!" Tom and Grace say at the same time.

Kathleen laughs and grabs some bowls for everyone, "Speaking of relationships...Grace, how is Nick?"

Grace looks down at her food. She feels embarrassed, "He's fine mom."

"What's he up to?"

Grace laughs, "Why are you asking me about Nick?"

Tom sticks his tongue out at her, "Gwace is BLUSH-ing."

"I am not!" Grace squeaks.

"I think Tom's right, you are blushing," Kathleen laughs.

Grace shakes her head, "Anyway, mom? You said you had something to share with us after dinner." Grace walks over to the kitchen counter and grabs one of the bowls to bring to the table. Kathleen grabs the other two and hands a bowl of ice-cream with a plastic spoon to Tom.

"Yes," Kathleen pauses for a moment, "It's about the letter from Jacob."

Grace instinctively leans in a little, and Tom seems uninterested in the conversation.

"Jacob is inviting us to come visit him and his mother in Zimbabwe this summer."

Grace's spoon drops on the table and Tom looks surprised.

"He says they're building a house church in the village that his mother used to live in. What do you guys think of this?"

Grace can feel her stomach doing flips and turns but she doesn't know what to feel. She's not mad at Jacob anymore, but he is a constant reminder of what her father did…

"I...I don't know."

The two of them look at Tom but Tom simply shrugs his shoulders, "Africa. Could. Be. Fun."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Secret Life of Amy PT 1**

Grace wakes up grudgingly to the sound of her alarm clock. _This alarm clock is obnoxious. _

She lazily reaches for her phone on her nightstand to check the time.

Wednesday. 7:30 AM.

Grace sighs. _I don't even want to go to school. Maybe I could stay home...I can't believe it's only Wednesday. Ugh. _

She hits her alarm clock to turn it off and then she slowly gets out of bed. _Here goes another day._

()()()

Kathleen drives Grace to school, letting her know that she's working today. _Maybe my mom working at Grant High isn't so bad. After all, not many people have said anything. That could be because of Amy and Ricky though._

Her thoughts drift towards Amy and she hopes that Amy will be at school today.

"Honey, do you think you could catch a ride with someone today? I have to stay after-school for work."

"Sure, I guess."

"You okay?" Kathleen slows down and then makes a right.

"I'm okay...I just have a lot on my mind," Grace stares out the window, "I wonder who can take me home now that Adrian's gone."

Kathleen smiles, "I'm sure you'll be able to think of someone. It's not that big of a school. Maybe Amy?"

Grace rolls her eyes, "We're not really friends, you know that right?"

"Yeah well, it's a new year."

Kathleen pulls into the parking lot and lets Grace go in first, "Have a good day honey."

()()()

The classes seem to flow together in a monotonous way. Grace is glad that Amy's back at school, but since she's gotten back the whispers have only gotten louder.

Grace practically jumps out of her chair when the bell rings. She heads into the cafeteria when she hears her phone buzz.

_I can't believe I actually took your advice. Never again. - Adrian_

Grace smiles and sends her a quick text.

_You told your mom about the dreams? - Grace_

_Yeah...and now my parents want me to come home. - Adrian_

Grace puts her phone in her back pocket and grabs her tray. The line moves slowly and her phone buzzes again.

Grace taps her tray impatiently as she waits in line. Her phone buzzes again but she ignores it. _Burger or sandwich? _She looks at her options and scrunches her nose when she sees a fly land on the burger buns. _Sandwich it is._

The cafeteria lady places a sandwich on her tray and hands her a drink.

"Here you go," the cafeteria lady mumbles.

"Thanks." Grace smiles and heads out the cafeteria when a girl with blonde hair catches up to her.

"Hey Grace!" Shawn Johnson flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles as she keeps in step with Grace.

"Oh, hey Shawn! Something I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah, did Madison talk to you yet?"

Grace instinctively crosses her arms over her shoulder, "No, why?"

Shawn looks puzzled, "That's weird. She was supposed to talk to you. A girl in our club recommended you to join yearbook staff! We found out that you and Madison have the same class and since she's in yearbook staff, she was supposed to tell you." Shawn shrugs and flips her hair again, "But, I guess she forgot! Anyway, think about it! I've got to go, see ya!"

Shawn walks away before Grace can say anything more. _Yearbook staff? That's weird._

Grace looks around for a table and notices that Amy is sitting alone again. _I wonder what's going on._

Grace walks over to Amy, "Hey Amy!" She takes a seat and Amy barely looks up from her food, "Good to see you today?"

Amy lets out a sigh and puts her phone down. She looks up at Grace, "Sorry. If you're wondering about the project, I've been too busy to read the book. Just being honest." Amy smiles weakly and Grace can't help but feel like Amy is really tired.

Grace opens her mouth to speak but out of the corner of her eye she sees Madison and Lauren approaching the table.

Amy turns her head and sees them too and she rolls her eyes.

"Amy!" Madison exclaims, "There's a spot for you where we're sitting." She turns to Grace with an annoyed look on her face, but she doesn't say anything.

Amy crosses her arms over her shoulder, "I told you guys, I don't want to sit with you right now."

"Amy," Lauren sighs, "We're really sorry."

"Are you? Nobody forced you guys to talk behind my back. Please, just leave me alone. You guys obviously don't think I'm worth your time if you're willing to gossip about me. I'd expect this from other people, not you guys," she stares into Lauren's eyes, "And especially not you Lauren."

Madison scoffs, "Come on Amy, Lauren didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah! She just sat there with a whole group of people that were talking about me!" Amy's voice cracks, "I don't want any problems okay? You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Amy, we've been best friends for forever...And I know I should have said something," Lauren bites her lip, "But do you have any idea how hard it is for me and Madison to be friends with-" Lauren bites her tongue, and then she looks over at Grace, "Grace, do you mind? We're trying to talk to Amy alone."

Grace is just about to get up and leave when Amy puts up her hand up in objection, "No. If you have something to say then you can say it in front of Grace." Grace's eyes widen. _When did Amy become so confident?_

Lauren scoffs, "Amy, we'll talk to you later okay? Please just answer your phone and let me explain. Come on Madison, let's go." Madison and Lauren leave and Amy looks like she's on the verge of tears.

Grace hands her a napkin and Amy smiles, "Thanks...Sorry that was so dramatic. I haven't had a high-school year without any drama it seems."

Grace smiles at her, "No problem...I'm sorry about whatever's going on with you and your...well, with the three of you." _Oh Lord, help me with what to say._

Amy sighs, "It's okay...I just have a lot on my plate right now. It's not totally their fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...everybody gossips at school. Is it really that bad?"

Grace recalls when she was in the bathroom and she heard two girls talking about her, "Amy, gossiping is something that hurts people. My boyfriend once said-" Grace pauses for a moment. _Did I just call Nick my boyfriend?_

Amy raises an eyebrow but smiles, "What's wrong?"

Grace shakes her head, "Um, nothing. Someone once helped me when I found out that some girls I knew were gossiping about me. He told me that the girls that were gossiping about me didn't know what they were talking about. They didn't really know me or understand that people change."

"Your boyfriend sounds really sweet. He must not go to Grant High?"

Grace smiles and looks down at her food, "I thank God that he doesn't go to Grant High."

Amy laughs and it warms Grace's heart to hear Amy laugh, probably for the first time that day.

The two eat their food until the bell rings. They get up to throw their tray away and Grace walks with her, "Hey, if you want to catch up on your reading for the project, you can come to my house. Did you drive here today?"

Amy nods.

"Perfect! Do you mind if we take your car? My mom has to…"

"Stay after-school for her janitorial job?"

Grace gasps and Amy looks a little flushed, "Sorry. People talk." She fidgets with her hair, "But sure, we can do that. Meet me at the parking lot. See you then."

The two split ways and Grace feels more at peace than she did on the first day of school.

**A/N: **Sorry that took a while! I hope you enjoyed this first part of "The Secret Life of Amy". If you have any suggestions on grammar, character development, etc. please let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Secret Life of Amy PT 2**

"...And that's why nutrition is so important," Mrs. Williams smiles. The bell rings but Mrs. Williams holds her hand up to stop people from heading out the door, "Tomorrow I will give you information on your first project on fast food! You can choose your partners for this assignment, so choose wisely."

Everyone gets up after she finishes talking and they practically run out the door, Grace included.

"Grace!" She hears someone call her name and she turns around to see a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She's wearing glasses and she practically runs to catch up with Grace.

Grace raises an eyebrow, "Oh, um, hi!"

A little out of breath, the girl forces a smile, "Hi! My name's Macy. We had the same Algebra class freshman year."

"Oh!" Grace exclaims.

"We were math partners but we didn't talk outside of school, so that's probably why you don't remember me." The two walk together, heading towards the parking lot.

"Sorry," Grace smiles, "Well, it's nice to meet you...again."

Macy readjusts her glasses, "I just thought I'd ask if you want to be partners for the project!"

Grace shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, sure!"

The two finally make it to the parking lot and Grace is about to say goodbye when Macy starts talking again, "Hey Grace?"

Grace looks nervous, "Yeah?"

"I don't want to sound weird but I wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

Macy smiles, "I'm a Christian, and when I had you as a math partner you really inspired me. You were always cheerful and you always tried your best. I don't know why I'm saying all of this, but from one Christian to another I just wanted to encourage you."

Grace can feel a warmth in her heart, and she silently thanks God for Macy, "Thanks...I really needed that."

Amy's car pulls up and Macy waves goodbye, "I look forward to working on the project with you!"

Grace smiles, "Me too!"

Grace gets inside Amy's car and Amy turns on the radio, "I saw you from a distance and I didn't want you to have to walk. Did I interrupt anything?"

Grace smiles and shakes her head, "No, you're fine. Let's go." Grace puts her seat belt on and Amy begins driving.

()()()

Meanwhile, Kathleen is mopping the bathroom floor when someone walks in.

Katelyn looks at the "Wet Floor" sign, "Oh! I'm sorry. You know what, I can just wait."

Kathleen smiles, "I'm almost finished, don't worry."

Katelyn's eyes widen, "Ms. Bowman, is that you?"

Kathleen continues mopping the floor but she responds, "Guilty as charged."

Katelyn moves to a dry spot on the floor, "I didn't know you work here."

"I just started." Kathleen dips the mop back into the water.

"Wow, well," Katelyn looks down at the wet floor, "I'm sure I can wait until I get home." She heads back to the door but then she turns around, "How is Grace by the way?"

"Oh, she's doing just fine! I think this will be her best year yet."

Katelyn smiles, "I'm sure she will. The kids here are all very bright. All of the talk around school about marriages and pregnancies worries me though. These kids have a great future ahead of them if they shift their focus."

"Amen to that," Kathleen laughs and Katelyn laughs with her, "Well, tell Grace I said hi and if she needs anything, she can swing by my office. You've done a great job raising her Ms. Bowman."

Katelyn closes the door and Kathleen can feel her heart being strengthened. _Thank you for sending someone to encourage me today Lord. I needed it. _

()()()

"Make a right here."

Amy makes a right and the two arrive at the Bowman's house. The two girls get out of the car and Grace pulls her house key out of her bag.

"Are you hungry?" Grace asks as she opens the door.

Amy shakes her head, "I'm okay. Thank you."

Grace smiles, "Okay, no problem! I'll pull out some snacks anyway just in case."

Grace walks inside the house and Amy follows after her. She pulls out some chips, cookies, and drinks, "If you want, you can read the first chapter of the book while I do some homework and then we can discuss the chapter. I've read chapter one already. You weren't here but Madison and Lauren," she glances over cautiously to see Amy's reaction but there is none, "Madison and Lauren already presented the first chapter. I can't really remember what they presented but I've read the first two chapters. We have so much time though! I'm sure it will be great!"

Amy simply nods and takes a seat on the couch.

Grace brings over some snacks while Amy pulls her book out of her backpack. Grace opens up a can of soda and then grabs her book bag. _I should look at my Nutrition homework first._

Amy huffs, "It's only the first week of school and I already feel like I have so much homework."

Grace smiles sympathetically, "For what classes?"

Amy flips her hair and sighs, "Math, English, Science and Band."

Grace smiles sympathetically, "I'm sorry, that is a lot especially when you have so many other things going on."

Amy lets out a dry laugh, "Like taking care of a baby."

Grace smiles, "How is John?"

Amy sighs and for a long time she doesn't say anything.

"Amy, you can be honest. I'm not going to go around sharing how you feel with everyone. I know everyone says that but I really mean it."

Amy runs her fingers through her hair, "I love John...but I'm too young to be a mother. I'm starting to think that it was a mistake having John. I couldn't give him to another family, but I'm just a teenager Grace. I can't be a mother."

Grace smiles and looks into Amy's eyes, "Amy...you _are_ a mother. I know I can't understand but even though this wasn't how you pictured your life being, you're here now. Don't give up."

Amy shakes her head, tears falling down her eyes, "You just wouldn't get it."

Grace hands her a napkin off of the table and sighs, "I know my problems are probably really small in comparison to yours-"

"I didn't mean it like that," Amy wipes her face, "I'm sorry. You've gone through a lot too, losing your dad and all but...being a teen mom is not a walk in the park. Every day I see him, as much as I love him I can't help but imagine what my life would be like if I never slept with Ricky."

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's a little different but sometimes I imagine what life would be like if I didn't sleep with Jack. We all make mistakes, but we don't have to live in it. So, you're a teenage mom. That doesn't mean that you can't live the life you've always dreamed of. What is it that you want to do with your life Amy?"

()()()

Kathleen is walking towards her car after finishing work when she gets a phone call from Jack's dad.

She raises an eyebrow but answers it anyway, "Reverend Stone? What's going-"

"Kathleen! Hi. How is the church?"

Kathleen gets into her car.

"The last time I checked the church was still active, but my family no longer attends." Kathleen remembers the crucial decision that was made after Grace got home from Bible camp.

_Grace, Kathleen and Tom are all sitting in the living room._

"_Since Grace left for Bible camp I've been praying for all of us. I want us to be a family that grows together in our faith. I know that despite Marshall's mistakes, this is something that he would have wanted too. But now that he's gone, I have to lean on God even more to support this family and I've decided that we should look for another church."_

_Grace and Tom look surprised, "Mom! Are you sure? This is the church we grew up in. Where will we go?"_

_Kathleen smiles, "I don't know, but I've really been praying about it especially since Rev. Stone is no longer here. As many good memories as this place has I don't think that it's the best place for us to grow and serve. What do you think Tom? You're the man of the house now."_

_Tom looks as if he's contemplating, "REV-erend Stone told Grace. And Jack to date. And it. Went. bad." _

_Kathleen smiles understandingly, knowing how protective Tom is of her sister, "Yes, he did ask Jack to date Grace for the benefit of his church's reputation. But, we have to forgive and move on. Grace and Jack still cared for each other. Grace, what do you think?"_

"_I think that...I don't know. I still grew up there. It's a lot to say goodbye to. But, I want to grow and leave the past behind me. Besides, the preacher mainly teaches about success. Reverend Stone messed up sometimes but he preached about love and forgiveness too." _

"_So what should we do?" She looks to her two kids._

_Both Tom and Grace agree to look for another church._

"You still there?" Rev. Stone asks.

"What? Oh, yes!"

"I'm sorry that the church couldn't offer what you needed Kathleen. Your family was very important to that church and always will be. I assume you're at a new church now? How is it?"

Kathleen smiles, "It's good. My family and I are learning a lot."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Forgive me for being rude but I never get phone calls from you, is something wrong?"

Rev. Stone sighs, "I wanted you to be the first person to know that I'm going back to Valley Glen to visit some people and I wanted to reconcile with you and your family. As your former pastor, I know that I didn't always shepherd the sheep well, and I'd like you and your family to come and have dinner with me, Didi, and Jack. I'd really like to discuss all of this in person. Is that okay?"

Kathleen is shocked, "Um, I suppose that's okay. Yeah."

"Great, I will see you next week then. Have a great day Kathleen."

"You too."

Click.

Kathleen starts the car. _I wonder what's going on._

()()()

Amy never really answers the question, but the two end up doing their homework.

Grace breaks the silence with a little clap and Amy looks up, confused.

"I'm finished!" Grace squeals. She glances over at Amy, "How about you?"

Amy closes the book and smiles, "I finished chapter one. Thanks for helping me Grace."

Grace smiles, but the two are interrupted by Amy's phone. Amy grabs her phone from the coffee table, "Hey Ricky."

Grace wonders what Amy and Ricky's relationship like - if they truly want to be together, or if they're burnt out. _I won't ask her unless I see that she wants to talk about it._

"I'm at Grace's house right now. Where's John? Are you picking him up." Amy waits silently and then speaks again, "I don't think this is a good idea Ricky. We should probably tell our parents."

Amy rolls her eyes, "Alright, see you soon."

Click.

"Is everything okay?"

Amy bites her lip and crosses her arms, "Grace, can you keep a secret?"

Grace nods, "Of course I can."

Amy sighs, "Ashley ran away…"

Grace's eyes widen, "What!"

Amy runs a finger through her hair nervously, "She left a note and everything. She said she went to Italy."

"Italy?"

Amy nods, "Yeah and my parents don't want to tell the police about it. They're trying to deal with it on their own."

"But why? This is a serious matter. She could be-"

"I know. She could be in trouble. But I don't believe she went to Italy. She's way too smart. She would have packed more, unless she had really good connections and everything was going to be provided for her. Ricky thought that maybe Ben's dad helped her run away. He's been trying to get Leo to talk without telling him what's going on, just in case Leo really doesn't know anything."

Grace looks like she's contemplating, "But you don't think she went to Italy?"

Amy shakes her head and sighs, "Ashley likes to create schemes to draw attention to herself. I don't even think she went out of the country, but I don't know where she could have gone."

"Did you tell your parents that?"

Amy nods, "Yeah but they don't listen. Ricky thinks the same thing as me."

"Hmm. Did you guys check her friends houses or anything?"

Amy snorts, "Ashley doesn't have any friends."

Grace smiles sadly. _I know Amy and Ashley care about each other, but it must be hard to get along sometimes._

"Is she dating anyone?"

Amy's eyes light up, "She is!" And then she sighs, "But George already called her boyfriend. The first time he didn't respond, and the second time he said that he and Ashley are taking a break right now so he doesn't know where she is."

Grace raises an eyebrow, "And your dad believed that?"

Amy shrugs, "He seemed pretty convinced."

"Did you try going to Toby's house?"

Amy's eyes widen, "No, we didn't! Grace you're a genius!"

Amy almost smiles which makes Grace smile.

Amy throws her book into her backpack and stands up, "Are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To find Ashley. Will you come?"

Grace bites her bottom lip. She looks worried.

"Something wrong?" Amy asks.

Grace shakes her head, "No, let's get going."

**A/N: **Sorry this one took so long, but I hope you guys found it interesting and entertaining. What do you think of Macy as a character?


End file.
